


I want you

by LynnKarnstein



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Adultery, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Human Carmilla Karnstein, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, One Shot, Songfic, who in frilly hell knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-10-26 11:37:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10785987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynnKarnstein/pseuds/LynnKarnstein
Summary: A few drinks, a dive bar atmosphere, and a song all lead to one angsty night for Carmilla and the girl she's been sleeping with off and on for months.There is a slight issue though.Laura is dating Danny.SONG-FIC





	1. Here We Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Will is a bit of an ass and tortures Carmilla with an angsty song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @AlwaysCryOverSpilledMilk decided to add their input on cereal. You'll know it when you see it.

It rained that night.

That's one of the two things she remembered. The other thing _her_.

The whole situation started months ago. When a girl not much younger than herself walked through those bar doors. They talked. They hit it off. The hooked up. They have been for months. Her carefree twenty-two-year-old self would be laughing in the face of her now twenty-five-year-old (and pathetic) self. Normally she would've just approached her, bought her a drink, flirted a little, bedded her, and then left. But this was so different. She felt like that would be wrong. So she stayed.

 

Despite an obvious issue.

 

She spent most Friday's at The Lustig, an old dive bar on the outskirts of Silas University's campus. It wasn't much, but she loved it. They had a jukebox, low lighting, pool tables, and lots of bikers. It was the definition of a dive bar actually, and that's where she met Laura. She would be lying if she said she didn't partially go so often to see her when she could.

Nonetheless, Carmilla didn't go to Lustig after work just to pine over some girl she's sleeping with. (Which only occurred occasionally) She went for the exact opposite. A distraction in some ways. She often ended up waking up with some stranger in a bedroom she almost never recognized. Which wasn't much different from her college and high school habits. She was pretty much a low life. Sure, she had a pretty stable job after graduation, but that doesn't change personality. She teaches an extracurricular Philosophy Thesis class at Silas. But in the end being a low life is about personality, not wealth or status, and as far as Carmilla was concerned, she had a shitty one.

The distractions usually worked. Thankfully Carmilla hasn't actually seen the girl for a while. She didn't know why she wanted her as bad as she did. She also didn't know why a girl like her even came to the messy bar. She didn't complain though. There was something about the way she moved. Which was impossibly cliché, but true. There was also her smile. It was gorgeous. She was gorgeous. Damn she had it bad. Carmilla shook her head and sighed the second she caught herself thinking of the girl. Her response was to down another shot. This obviously left her empty handed. She wordlessly threw her hand up to order another drink.

It didn't take long for the giraffe of a bar host to reach her. He had a lopsided grin when he approached. "What can I get ya Carm-Sexy?"

Through the months, Carmilla has clearly become a regular customer, and developed a friendly relationship with the two male host. Will and Wilson, Wilson prefers to be called Kirsch, just to clear up any confusion. Carmilla just called him Beefcake. She won't say it to his face but she definitely preferred the more accurate nickname over the frat boy "last names are cooler than first" attitude.

"Whiskey on the rocks," she said without hesitation, she didn't even pause to look up. Kirsch nodded but of course made it his business.

"Something bothering you broody bro?" Carmilla learned fast that the nicknames weren't going to end. So at this point she just let them happen. She also learned that Beefcake made it his job to fix everything.

She glanced up with an annoyed and bored expression, "I suppose you want my whole life story too?"

He just rolled his eyes and set her drink down in front of her, "on the house," and with that he was gone. She didn't appreciate his nosy attitude, but he did respect her.

She sighed in relief as she brought the cold beverage to her lips. She made a soft sound of content as the alcohol burned it's way down her throat. Carmilla set the glass back down on the table and stared blankly into the honey colored liquid. It almost matched her eyes. Fuck. She can't go three seconds being in this bar without her coming to her mind. Laura.

Those thoughts ended and came back just as quickly as the first time, when she heard the door open. She looked up briefly out of curiosity and inhaled sharply when the same woman occupying her mind walked through the door. Unfortunately not alone. She was never alone. She was always with Xena. Which was Carmilla's nickname for the 6'2 ginger girlfriend. Unfortunately, Carmilla has had a few run ins with her.

"Quit staring at Laura."

"Pervert"

"Back off"

"She's clearly taken"

Etcetera. Etcetera. Etcetera.

Luckily, the tree of a woman, who she learned was called Danny, didn't know about them. She confronted her a few times about the way Carmilla looks at Laura, but not that it mattered that much. She never heeded the warnings.

She definitely didn't heed anything this particular time. Laura looked stunning. She had a small black dress on. Her curled honey hair fell over her shoulders perfectly, and her lips were stained red. Carmilla bit down on her bottom lip gently and willed herself to look away. It didn't work.

Carmilla's attire didn't hold a candle to the beauty of Laura's. She just wore the usual "bad ass broody bitch" outfit. Leather jacket, designed white tank top, leather pants, and her combat boots. Nothing in compare to Laura. Carmilla shut her eye tightly and signaled for another drink. She was in for a long night.

~~

About an hour into the night, Carmilla was still filling her stomach with alcoholic poison. Her liver would definitely thank her later. She ordered two more glasses of whiskey since and was now on her third. Thankfully she could handle her drinks. She felt the 'buzz' by now of course, but she could still somewhat rationally think. So she rationally tore her eyes off Laura. Opting to stare down at her drink instead.

 

        I want you

          I want you so bad

            I want you

              I want you so bad

                It's driving me mad

                  It's driving me mad

 

Carmilla stopped swirling her glass when she heard the words echo through the bar's speaker.

Will.

She grumbled and looked over at the man sitting behind his small "Dj booth" if you could even call it that. She knew he did that on purpose. He looked up at her and smiled when he saw her intense glaring eyes on his. She responded with a bold finger.

She scanned the small bar's crowd as she looked away from Will. She didn't see Laura at first, but she saw Danny stand up with a smirk, then she watched her drag Laura to the dance floor. Carmilla watched as she held her close. She watched as they swayed to the music. Why did Xena get to hold Laura's hips close to her? Why did Danny get to whisper songs into her ear? Carmilla was jealous. She shouldn't be. But god.

She was so damn jealous.

 

         I want you

           I want you so bad, babe

             I want you

               I want you so bad

                 It's driving me mad

                   It's driving me mad

 

Carmilla looked down briefly in a sorry attempt to control her primal behaviors, but the second she opened her eyes and looked back to the couple, she was greeted by two brown ones staring right back at her. Her breathe hitched.

Laura had probably caught her staring. Danny was all over her tonight. There was no way they could find the time. It has been a month or so since the last night they spent together.

Despite all these things she still couldn't pull her eyes away. She knew she should look away and apologize later. Since she had been caught staring. She didn't move. She couldn't. Not under that gaze.

It didn't help that Laura had a sideways smirk forming at the corner of her lips. She leaned forward into Danny, gently spinning them around. Effectively turning Danny's back to Carmilla and Laura faced her directly.

 

          I want you

           I want you so bad, babe

             I want you

               I want you so bad

                 It's driving me mad

                   It's driving me mad

 

Carmilla licked her lips gently and bit the inside of her cheek. She tried not to watch the way Laura whispered the lyrics into Danny's ear but stared directly at her.

Carmilla was usually smoother than this. She usually had some sort of alluring aspect put on right now, but she had to actually think about it this time. She smirked lightly before turning away from Laura's burning gaze, looking back down at her drink.

She took another sip, and only looked up when she heard the stool beside her squeak. She didn't expect to look up and see Laura.

"I've seen you staring,"

Carmilla immediately felt guilty. She usually would have smirked, said something sarcastic and seducing, but instead she apologized. What in frilly hell was this girl doing to her? "Sorry it's just-"

"Don't worry. I miss you too." Laura cut her off.

She looked down to see Laura's hand on her thigh. Which felt like it was burning a hole through the leather pants.

Laura didn't say anything. She just stood up and leaned over Carmilla's shoulder from behind to grab the drinks she ordered. She did however take the time to whisper into Carmilla's ear. Sending a chill down her spin.

"See you soon...”

Carmilla swallowed hard as the temptress walked away.

 

         I want you

           I want you so bad

              I want you

                I want you so bad

                  It's driving me mad

                    It's driving me mad

 

Carmilla watched them closely for the next few minutes. Laura did the same.

It wasn't long before Danny was putting on her overcoat and bidding goodbye to Laura. Carmilla could tell from a distance that she was trying to convince her to come home with her. She hoped it didn't work.

 

It didn't.

 

Danny left the bar alone, and Carmilla watched her walk until she was completely out of sight. Guess it was now or never.

Carmilla wasn't the type of person to edge on cheating, but she was drunk and she really really really liked Laura. They had been doing it off and on for months anyways.

She took a deep breath and downed the rest of her drink before standing up from the bar. She was confident now. She was sure of herself after the alcohol took effect.

She walked herself straight over to Laura, who wasn't paying much attention, and leaned forward to whisper in her ear from behind, just as Laura had done. Her confidence faltered a little, unsure what to do next she spoke softly.

"Hey cupcake" she purred. She noticed Laura tense slightly but it stopped as she realized what was happening.

Laura turned around and faced Carmilla, she smirked widely. "Hello to you too," her voice was slurred just as much as Carmilla's was.

Carmilla put on the usual seduction eyes and opened her mouth to speak, but stopped when Laura leaned forward, inches from her lips. "Don't say anything, just dance with me."

Carmilla complied and took Laura by the waist, but definitely couldn't resist the questions, "Not that I'm complaining cutie, but what about Xena Warrior Ginger."

Laura scoffed. She didn't expect that. She didn't expect Laura's reaction either. Laura just grabbed Carmilla by the waist and pulled her closer, leaning forward and whispering in her ear again. Carmilla learned that Laura liked doing that. "I said don't talk,"

 

She was also bossy.

 

          She's so heavy

             Heavy, heavy, heavy

                 She's so heavy

                    She's so heavy

                        Heavy, heavy, heavy

 

They danced to the song for a while, and Carmilla loved it, but it was hard to ignore the elephant in the room.

" _Laura_.”

The words slipped off her lips like honey and oats, her favorite cereal. She started thinking about her almost empty box in her pantry at home and tried to keep the frown from showing on her face. Then she remembered she had a bogo coupon for her favorite brand she could use at the market. (We can thank AlwaysCryOverSpilledMilk for this exerpt)

Carmilla looked back up into Laura's eyes. "How long are we going to go on like this? Dancing around each other, literally in this moment but metaphorically overall, and just ignoring what's really there?"

Laura sighed and said, "Not now..."

Carmilla's gaze fell to the floor between them, surrendering her words at the request. They continued to dance after the song ended, remaining just as slow and sensual even as a faster, more upbeat tune filled the room. Glasses clinked, low voices jeered, and fights aroused, but they didn't stutter once in their steps.

Carmilla kept her eyes trained on anything but Laura's face as they danced. It was already weird enough that they were slow dancing.

They had a very sexual relationship. They didn't talk after they'd spend nights together.

Carmilla was usually the first to leave.

When they danced they were usually very hands on. Dancing to upbeat pop songs. Then escaping the bar to one of their apartments.

 

This was different.

 

Laura must've noticed the gears turning in Carmilla's head. She gently lifted her head up. Carmilla kept a face that lacked any, if not all, emotion. She's discovered she's rather good at that.

"You know I want you so bad." Carmilla spoke softly, barely audible above the sound of the music.

At this point their dancing has ceased, and they've found their selves standing in each other's embrace.

 

Laura just stared. It scared Carmilla.

 

"Carm...” That nickname coming from her was new. It had Carmilla's heart racing.

Nonetheless the tone told her everything she needed to know. Carmilla had to get a word in before Laura said it.

"Don't. Just listen, I know you love Danny, I know this is wrong. I thought that the months apart would somehow prove to me that this was nothing more than a fling..." she paused and took a deep breath. "I was so wrong Laura I want you so bad. I don't want the occasional Friday nights every so often. I don't want to only see you drunk and sloppy."

"Carm I-"

“No. Laura listen. I don't want this anymore. This is unbearable. I want you and if I can't have you I can't keep pretending what we're doing is okay, so you either care or you-"

Her tyrant was interrupted by lips. Soft and passionate ones. Not the fast and heated kisses she was used to.

If this was just some ploy to get her to shut up Laura was going to pay. But for now that can wait. Laura slowly pulled away and rested her head on hers.

"I'm the one who's supposed babble." She laughed lightly, and Carmilla did the same.

It was true though, Laura somehow reduced Carmilla to a ranting mess.

"Laura..?" Carmilla's voice dropped again and her laughter stopped.

Laura stared at her expectantly.

"Come home with me."

 

  Laura did.

 

That night they spent hours together.

 

And neither left earlier that morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was made to have a happy ending just in case I don't make it a multi-chap. That will be entirely based on how you guys feel. 
> 
> Lemme know ;)
> 
> Also this is so facking short god damn


	2. The drug I couldn't get

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura has a lot of things to sort out with both Danny and Carmilla 
> 
> Unfortunately, nothing gets solved. 
> 
> Laura's life keeps getting angstier and angstier
> 
> Chapter Name- Her Song by Machine Gun Kelly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This seems super choppy and poorly written 
> 
> I'm sorry :( I feel like this story is moving way too fast
> 
> But for everyone who asked
> 
> Here is chapter 2!

Laura wasn’t surprised to wake up fully undressed in a room that wasn’t Danny’s. She was even more surprised to find that she wasn’t alone per usual. Not that she minded the warmth that the just as nude brunette next to her produced. Unfortunately, she couldn’t ignore the situation. 

“Carm,” Laura spoke softly as she attempted to rouse the sleeping figure next to her. Carmilla responded with a heavy groan as she rolled over to face Laura.

“Carm cmon, you have to go,” Laura liked the woman’s company, but it wouldn’t be long until Danny came to pick her up for work, and risking getting caught for a few minutes of cuddling was a ridiculous chance.

Carmilla just groaned again. Until she realized where she was.

 

Her eyes shot open.

 

She took in Laura’s shocked expression but didn’t have the time to fix it.

“Fuck, Laura this shouldn’t have happened.” She panicked and stood up to search for the missing garments. “Shit this really can’t happen again”

Laura’s face morphed from shock to hurt in an instant. Carmilla didn’t stop once to regret it. She stared at Carmilla, bewildered by her urgent state.

“Why is this such a big deal? We used to do this all the time?” Laura questioned with a sideways look.

“Yeah that’s the thing creampuff, we _used_ to.” Carmilla pulled on the last of her clothing and looked at the girl before her, who looked unbelievably small beneath Carmilla’s gaze.

“What about all the stuff you told me last night?” Laura stood up slowly, “Was that some sort of ploy to fuck me?!”

Carmilla stiffened under the accusations. She wanted to tell Laura that she would never do that. That she meant every word she said. Instead, she mumbled “I was drunk… It was a mistake.”

 

And with those few words, she was gone.

 

Laura stood staring in the direction Carmilla left. She was too shocked to move. She was too fixated on the idea that Carmilla didn’t mean any of the things she said. Carmilla hadn’t actually said this, but it was definitely implied.

She was pulled from her daze by a vibration coming from her nightstand. It was Danny. Laura sighed and wiped at her waterline, realizing she had teared up. She wish she could just ignore the call and go back to sleep. She loved Danny, of course, she loved her, but the love was turning into an “I love you, but I’m not in love with you” situation. Laura hated it. She’s always hated those stupid excuses for falling out of love. She hated that she became the type of person to admit that she fell. She sluggishly reached over and grabbed the smartphone that her father finally allowed her to own.

“Laura? Are you okay? You didn’t call me this morning,” Danny’s voice was panicked causing Laura to groan in annoyance.

“Danny. I don’t have to call you every chance I get. I am fine I just slept in a little longer than usual,” She deadpanned.

Danny breathed out an audible sigh of relief, this irritated her more. “Laura please just, check in more? You were drunk last night and I was worried some former Zeta swept you away or something.”

“Danny. Stop, I’m fine.”

“Laura I’m ju-“ 

“Danny!” Laura snapped at her. Immediately regretting it. She was taking out her frustration over Carmilla on Danny and that wasn’t fair to her. Nothing Laura did to her was fair. Danny was a girl with a giant heart and Laura was throwing that away for better sex. Carmilla just gave Laura something Danny couldn’t. Danny was too protective and gentle. Danny was too safe. Carmilla was risky and rebellious. It hurt to admit it but Danny was just another parent. Carmilla was a Casanova.

Laura took a deep breath, “Danny... I love you, but this over-protective bullshit has to stop...”

“I’m sorry, you know how I am…”

“Unfortunately.” Danny audibly took in a sharp breath at Laura’s blow. Laura felt bad about the cruel statement before the words left her lips. 

“Danny I’m sorry, you know I didn’t mean that…” Laura huffed.

“I don’t know what’s going on with you today, but figure it out before you call me again.”

With that statement, Danny hung up.

Laura ground, Carmilla was right. This whole situation made everything a mess. It was a mistake, but one she didn’t regret. She effectively fought with two separate people within an hour of being awake. She knew neither wanted to hear from her.

 

She would have to find something to do until she could fix things with both girls.

 

That was awful.

 

When did Laura become this person?

At least she wasn’t emotionally cheating on Danny, right?

No there was no justifying cheating.

It was wrong and Laura knew that.

 

She had to tell Danny.

 

She had to tell Carmilla.

 

She picked up the phone and dialed Carmilla’s number that was disguised as a friend from Tumblr just so Danny didn’t get suspicious.

She answered on the first ring.

“Laura leave me the fuck alone.” She heard a gentle cough leave Carmilla’s lips.

She was probably smoking.

“Carm just listen.”

“Don’t call me that,”

Laura sighed, she didn’t even know why the girl was being so harsh.

“ _Carmilla_ , listen,”

“I’m listening”

“I’m going to tell Danny.”

“What? Laura no you can’t tell her!” Carmilla’s voice was raised.

“Why not? Doesn’t she deserve to know I don’t love her the way she loves me? Doesn’t she deserve to know that I’m fucking another girl? She deserves better than me.”

“That’s just it Laura. We aren’t fucking. We were. Not anymore.” Carmilla spat at her.

“Are you even listening to me? That was only half of what I said!” Laura’s voice grew more irritated.

“Don’t tell her Laura.”

“Why? So you don’t have to deal with it? To save your own ass?”

Carmilla wanted so badly for Danny to know, she wanted to be with Laura, but she wouldn’t admit that. She needed Laura to be with a girl who treated her right, she needed Laura to be safe. Danny was safe. Laura needed to fix things with Danny, and telling her would only create a rift.

“Laura, if you give the slightest shit about me then you’ll keep this a secret.”

It was a snake move. She hated when people pulled that line, but she hoped that Laura did care. Even if Carmilla knew she didn’t. She knew Laura was only there because she gave Laura something Danny couldn’t, not because she cared.

Carmilla hung up quickly, too afraid to hear the reply.

 

Laura was positive that she was fucked. She just stood in her room with the phone still to her ear. She stood alone and confused. She had no fucking clue what to do next.

 

~~

The next Friday came quickly but slowly. Danny and Laura made up and Laura passed off the fight they had by telling Danny she just wasn’t feeling well that day. Danny believed her. Danny even apologized. It made Laura's stomach ache. How could she keep doing this to her? She hadn’t told her like Carmilla asked. She hadn’t told her because she did care.

She cared for Carmilla and she cared for Danny.

Which is why she agreed to go to The Lustig that night.

She knew she wouldn’t be seeing Carmilla.

 

She just wished.

 

She doubted she would come though.

Her suspicions proved right when they arrived and the brooding female was nowhere to be found.

She sighed and sat down at the bar, which surprised Danny a bit. They usually chose to be seated at a booth, but Danny didn’t bother questioning her lover. She just wordlessly slid onto the bar stool beside her, which added more height than necessary to Danny.

Laura waited for service with her head down and her eyes trained to the counter.

“Laura are you alright?” Danny looked at her with concern etched all over her face.

“Yeah-yeah I’m just a little tired and hungry I guess,” Another lie. It hurt Laura so much to do this to Danny. She hated not telling her.

“Welcome to The Lustig, what’ll be your poison for tonight?” Laura hesitated when she heard her voice. Since when did she work here? Carmilla must’ve not noticed her yet because when she looked up the bartender was facing the shelf.

“Two long island’s” Carmilla’s figure visibly faltered when she heard the softer voice.

“You okay with that Dee?” Laura offered. She tried with everything in her being not to notice Carmilla. She’s never been around her and Danny a once.

“Sounds good to me,” Danny smiled softly.

“Coming right up,” Carmilla turned around and set down to empty glasses. Danny frowned.

“Get a new job fang-face?” Danny smirked at Carmilla.

“Part-time, Xena,” Carmilla shot back as she poured the two their drinks and added a lemon to each. Then sauntered off to serve another patron without a single shit to give.

Fang-face? Xena? Did they know each other?

Laura knew that Carmilla knew OF Danny, but she didn’t know that they knew each other personally.

“What was that about?” Laura looked to the tall ginger.

“She’s a regular here, we’ve had a few run-ins, making us pretty acquainted, in a bad way,” Danny explained to Laura. Leaving her just as confused.

“What kind of run-ins?” She questioned further.

“Nothing major, don’t worry about it,” Danny shrugged.

Laura chuckled, “Fang-Face?”

Danny just laughed with her, “Yeah, cuz she’s pale, broody, dresses like she super cool, and her name is Carmilla”

Laura knew that already, but pretended she didn’t, “Like that vampire from J. Sheridan’s novella?”

Danny’s face lit up with a bright smile, “Exactly!”

They both laughed together for a good bit, this is the Danny she loved. This is the Danny she couldn’t bear to think of life without. As a friend…

“Refills?” Their laughter stopped at the protruding voice. Neither of their drink was all that empty. Carmilla heard the laughter and naturally became jealous.

Danny glared at her. Danny knew she liked Laura. That was why they had so many run-ins.

“ _Karnstein,_ the drinks are half full still,” Danny glared at her.

“Or half empty, depending on how you look at it, _Lawrence_.”

Laura took a deep breath. These two had insane testosterone for being girls.

“So fang-face, I heard you got yourself a girl,” Danny smirked when Carmilla glared at her. She knew what she was doing. Making her seem like an ass for wanting Laura, making her seem like a bad girlfriend, a cheater. Little did she know?

“Yeah, I did,” Carmilla mumbled. Danny smirked. She knew her plan was working. She failed to notice Laura’s shocked face.

“What was her name again? Ell? Where did you find this one?” She had a bite to her voice, but it was cleverly disguised

“We aren’t really seeing each other anymore, hence why I said _did,_ ” Carmilla smirked, but it faltered slightly, she loved Ell, but that was over a few months ago. She’s not surprised Danny didn’t know that. They weren’t friends and they definitely didn’t talk.

“What did you do this time? Were those vampire seduction eyes not enough this time? ” Danny ignored Carmilla’s face completely failing. Carmilla wasn’t at fault for their break up, and she was heartbroken over it. She had no right. Her face hardened and her eyes seethed. Danny registered her anger and smirked at finally being the winner in their argumentative hateship. “Oh, did I hit a nerve,” Danny cocked her head to the side.

“Danny… stop…” Laura wasn’t sure what happened between the two but she knew how competitive Danny was, and she knew that she took it too far. Laura squeezed Danny’s thigh to earn her attention.

Carmilla noticed.

She clenched her jaw tight enough to break her teeth.

 

“Fuck you, Danny.”Carmilla spat out before storming off. She never called her Danny.

 

Danny turned to Laura with realization full on her face.

“Shit Laura that was stupid of me,” She lowered her head. “I didn’t think she’d flip like that… We fight like that all the time.”

Laura didn’t know why she flipped either. She’s seen a lot of Carmilla’s insulting banter, not once has she been mad enough to storm off like that. Laura rubbed Danny’s back softly and stared blankly at the door Carmilla disappeared into, for the second time that day.

~~

Carmilla sat in the back room of the bar on a stack of boxes. She had her head leaned back against a rack of liquor with her eyes shut tightly. Danny had no right… She didn’t know shit about her. She didn’t know of the love she was capable of holding. She didn’t know of the love she had.

She grabbed a bottle off the shelf and angrily popped the lid off. Swallowing the liquor quickly and hastily. This was going to cost her the new job. She needed this money. So instead of drowning out her feelings, she stood up. She wiped at her burning eyes and walked back out to the bar. Where Laura and Danny were nowhere to be found. She was thankful for that. She sort of wished she could see Laura though.

No. This is good. “Just keep pushing her away” was the pep talked she gave herself.

 

Just push her away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and choppy
> 
> I warned you
> 
> I'm trying I promise


	3. Thinking About Only You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you chapter three would be a little better

_****_Carmilla stared at her blank reflection in the mirror. It stared back. Mocking her. Taunting her very existence. It wasn't her. At least she didn't think she looked that broken. She always had a confident air to her, but after Ell. After Laura...

"God.. pull yourself together, she's just a girl."

_A girl who loves Danny_

 

_A girl who didn't even pretend to care._

 

_Okay sure maybe she tried to stop her_

 

_But still_

 

Carmilla's stubborn thoughts continued like this as she went about her morning. She was thankful as hot water from her shower cascaded over her broken body. She spent a while in the shower. Hoping that just maybe the water would wash away the mixed emotions she had been feeling. It didn't. It did however fog up her mirror, she was thankful that the steam blocked the view of her broken reflection.

 

She was broken again.

 

She didn't feel the same way she did when Ell left.

 

Ell ran. Ell swore she loved Carm and then ran.

 

Laura just didn't love Carmilla.

 

Sure, love was a strong word, Carmilla didn't even love Laura, but it felt like she was getting there. She knew that if she kept doing this little charade she would only hurt herself. All while Laura got to walk away happily in Danny's arms.

It wasn't fair to Carmilla.

 

She couldn't silence these thoughts. It was all she could think about. Laura Laura Laura. It was alway Laura. No matter what she was doing it always came back to Laura.

 

When she got dressed that morning.

 

_Laura would swoon over this outfit._

 

Pouring a bowl of cereal.

 

_These are the sugary things Laura would eat_

 

Walking out the door and being greeted by rays of sun shining through the winter air.

 

_It's a beautiful day, like Laura._

 

_Christ Carmilla you need to stop._

 

She was so lost in her own thoughts as she walked down the street, staring blankly towards the ground, she didn't see the girl until her body collided with another's. Carmilla's eyes snapped up in a glare towards the stranger, but instead a wide smile filled her face.

"Mattie! When did you get into town?" Carmilla smiled and hugged her sister tightly. She was broken, but Mattie had always temporarily mended her heart with soft hands.

"Don't you 'Mattie' me, you little monster, I hear you're up to your gorgeous neck in trouble sis," the usually formal smile that plastered Mattie's face was now replaced by a cheerful one. The two girls pulled away from each other, Mattie kept her hands on Carmilla's shoulders at arms length.

"Well, there was this disagreement on whether or not Mother was going to steal the heart out of my girlfriend's chest... well... ex girlfriend now"

"Mother has always been cruel... I am deeply sorry Ell didn't work out," Mattie frowned at her sister, she knew how happy Carmilla was when she was with Ell, but one talk with Mother and the girl was running for the hills.

Carmilla's eyes dropped at the mention of Ell, "Yeah well... I guess she never really deserved my heart," she smiled weakly.

"Of course she didn't!" Mattie reassured her, "You are special Kitty, and anyone who can't see that doesn't deserve you," Mattie smiled down at her. "Plus, I hear you have a new study buddy," Mattie smirked knowingly.

"Well, I wouldn't call her that..." Carmilla stated sheepishly.

"You went in fell in love with one of your lovers again, didn't you?"

"Hey, now no one said anything about love.."

"Oh you little sap, but then again, you were always in the middle of some one great romance or another."

"Okay, it's really not like that," Carmilla rolled her eyes at Mattie.

"Tell you what kitty, why don't we go and paint the town red, and then when we've had a few rounds you can tell me all about her," Mattie smiled a devious grin.

"I don't know... I've been trying to focus more and party less," Carmilla had debate written acoss her face, clearly considering it.

"Come on! We haven't had a girl's night since.."

"Saigon," Carmilla finished her sentence for her. The memory of that night flooding to her mind, a wide smile spreading across her face. They partied for hours in that city. They went from bar to bar, each time playing a new person. Carmilla was a rocket scientist, Mattie a huge CEO in the states. They played pretend that night. Switching out roles. They flirted, but never went through with them. They never left each other's side. They drank and with each new glass came a more exciting adventure from bars, pubs, clubs, and at one point a they accidentally ended up at a bar that had monkey servers and Mattie loved pointing out how much they reminded her of Will. (Will wasn't just an annoying bar help at the Lustig, he has been a close family friend for years)

"So? What do you say?" Mattie smiled, she recognized the look of nostalgia painted across Carmilla's face, and was hopeful that she would agree.

"I'd say," She drawled out dramatically with a playful smile, "That I know the perfect place to start."

 

~~

*FWAP*

The sound and feel of a pillow crashing down against her head jerked Laura from her slumber.

"Hey! It's almost noon!" She heard the familiar and uncharacteristically frantic voice call from where the pillow had come from.

 

"LaF... I'm dead asleep," Laura whined and pulled the blanket closer to her body, all while burying her head deeper into the pillow.

"Really? 'Cuz I don't think sleeping people can coherently speak," LaF said with an annoyed tone, but they quickly replied to their self "Well... they can. But I know you can't!" They smirked triumphantly.

"Fine fine, what do you want, and how did you get into my room?" Laura sat up sleepily, with a confused and tired expression painted onto her features as she rubbed at her sleep stained eyes. Laura, LaF, and Perry all shared an apartment after college, they found that it was signifigantly cheaper to split rent and that it was fun to live together.

"I just realized I forgot to plan a party for Perry!" LaF continued to speak in frantic tones, ignoring Laura's question about how they managed to break into Laura's usually locked room.

"Party for what? Her birthday isn't for another six months?" Laura's confusion had her more alert than when she first awoke to a pillow attacking her face.

"Of course it's not for her birthday. I know when her birthday is." LaF scoffed as if they were offended that Laura would think they didn't know when their best friend's birthday was.

"Okay then tell me what it is," Laura huffed, clearly fed up with the confusion.

"Perry just got an intership at Susie Que's Bakery and she's super excited, so I told her we'd celebrate tonight. Well long story short I forgot to plan anything," LaF spit out the words in a frantic jumble.

Laura wished she could be angrier at LaF for waking her, but it was indeed almost noon, and she did care about helping her friends too much to ignore LaF's distress and let down Perry, "Alright, we'll figure something out," she ran a hand through her honey brown locks "Just, give me a second I'll be out."

LaF nodded and sauntered out of Laura's room and towards the kitchen, and as soon as they were gone Laura let out a huff. She hadn't gotten much sleep last night. After the whole thing at the bar and the multiple times she thought about texting Carmilla it was hard for her mind to soundlessly drift off.

That night didn't end after Carmilla had stormed off. Not in the slightest.

 

_"Why did you treat her that way Danny?" Laura questioned the second the couple sat themselves down in Danny's car._

_"I told you why, we've had a few run-ins" Danny said in a huff, she did feel bad. She didn't think it would bother her so much._

_"Do you treat everyone you've had problems with like that?" Laura persisted. Danny and Kirsch have 'run-ins' all the times, and Danny has never treated him like that._

_"Carmilla isn't just anyone, Laura," Danny once again attempted a weak defense._

_"Then why Danny," Laura's voice became aggitaged and Danny flinched slightly at the clear annoyance in Laura's voice._

_"She's just.." Danny started but her words died off. She knew that the words would bring up an entirely different fight._

_"She's what Danny?" Laura's voice was raised and demanding. She was a sweet girl, but she didn't put up with people who hurt others, and she especially didn't put up with people who hurt Carmilla._

_"She..." Danny sighed in defeat, she knew she had no choice but to say it, "She has a thing for you..." Laura couldn't believe it. Danny said all of those cruel things touchy things to Carmilla, knowing exactly what she was doing, because she was jealous. "I catch her staring all the time and-"_

_Laura cut her off with a scoff. "You practically bullied that girl Danny!"_

_"I wouldn't call it bullying Laura.. this isn't high school," Danny spoke softly._

_"You told me that Carmilla doesn't lose her cool like that Danny," Laura huffed, "I can't believe you would do that because you're, what, jealous? You think you need to protect me like it's your job?"_

_"It is!" Danny said the words before she could even process them._

_"Excuse me?" Laura rolled her eyes. "I need a girlfriend Danny, not a parent," Laura took a deep breathe to calm herself before speaking again, "And until you can figure that out.. don't call." She didn't wait to hear Danny pleading that she'll change. She got out of the car and began the short walk to the bus station._

 

Since that night Laura has gotten an unbelievable amount of calls and text from Danny. Not a single one of them was an apology. She left voicemails asking Laura to let her explain, text telling her that she knows Laura doesn't need protected but she just does because she loves her so much. Something her dad would say. She had a fight with Danny and Carmilla, and right now, all she wanted was the broody girl.

She closed her eyes briefly. She knew she couldn't stay in bed and mope like this. She had to help LaF. She opened her eyes again and pulled herself begrudgingly out of her warm sheets, that somehow felt cold without the precense of... not Danny. Which was awful. She should be missing Danny. She shouldn't be like this over Carmilla. The same Carmilla that could have any girl she wanted. The same Carmilla who left in a hurry the last time they slept together. The same Carmilla who stole her heart that night, just to break it the next day.

Laura felt burning in the back off her throat, and the welling up in her eyes. She choked back a sob. Her life was a mess right now. She was fighting with Danny, and Carmilla had manipulated her. She had used her. She shouldn't want to see her, she should hate her. But every passing thought was about her.

"Laura?" She heard LaF call from the kitchen, "You coming?" They immediatlty followed up.

Laura quickly dried her eyes and sniffles softly. She cleared her throat before speaking again. "Yeah, I'm uh, I'm coming," she called back, standing up from the edge of the bed. She didn't bother looking at herself in the mirror, she knew she was a mess. Hopefully LaF wouldn't think much of it.

They did.

"Woah frosh, and here I thought yoh looked back when you first woke up," They took in her appearance. Laura's hair was messy, her eyes were adorned by bags, she remained in her pajamas and the lack of shower the night before meant that the smell of alcohol was still seeping from her pores.

"Thanks." Laura deadpanned.

"Well, maybe you should shower before we do anything," They chuckled lightly.

"I plan on it, but first," Laura sat down at the table with LaF, "Let's plan." She smiled at her ginger friend, lighting up a smile on their own face.

"Okay, So I was thinking..."

Laura and LaF talked and planned out a nice party for Perry, which they would have at The Panther, a club in Metro Silas, in a reserved corner booth. Perry wasn't big on drinking, but the place had great food, dancing, karaoke, and as said before, private and reserved seating. Laura was excited for a night out with no one but her friends. Everyone would be there, sans Danny and Carmilla, something Laura desperately needed.

~~

" _This_ is where you chose to start?" Mattie questioned as she looked around the dive bar.

"Hey, this place is a cozy home town bar," Carmilla defended the place as they walked over towards the bar and wordlessly ordered two shots, "Besides, we'll be bar hopping. No need to get hung up on it," Carmilla downed the shot and shrugged.

Mattie eyed the drink suspiciously before taking it all down in one go, "Fine, three rounds then let's get out of here."

Carmilla rolled her eyes playfully, "Mattie Mattie Mattie, its only 8:30pm, we can't start hopping until at least nine," Carmilla smirked and ordered another round, "So drink up."

Their third round had come and both girls downed their drinks before diving back into the easy conversation they were currently having. Mattie was explaining her travels, while Carmilla was explaining what work was like.

"So Kitty, what's it like being a proffesor, I'm sure you swoon all the guys and girls alike," Mattie teased.

Carmilla opened her mouth to object to the accusation of being that much of a lady killer when another voice cut through.

"Oh she does, and it kills my game," Will stepped up to the bar with a sly smile across his cheeks.

"Will darling! Fancy seeing you here," Mattie excitedly spoke.

"Not at all Mattie, I happen to be the manager of this fine establishment," he gestured around the bar with a dorky and proud grin.

"Oh this trash hole? You could do better," Mattie smirked as the words left her lips, and Will just chuckled, he understood the two girl's humor and knew she wasn't being serious.

"Complain all you want, we are closing for the night," Will shrugged nochalantly.

Carmilla gave him a confused look, "Why? Can't Kirsch just cover it?"

Will shook his head no as he spoke, "We are both heading over to The Panther for a party,"

"The what?" Mattie looked to Carmilla and Will.

"The Panther, it's Silas' one and only night club," Carmilla replied for Will.

"Well why didn't we start there Kitty!" Mattie exclaimed.

"You're welcome to join us," Will offered as Kirsch came out of the back room

"You ready to go bro?" He asked excitedly.

"Yeah I was just offering to Carm and Mattie if they wanted to join as our plus ones?" Will explained to Kirsch, gesturing to the two girls.

"Oh hecks yeah they are coming!" He smiled widely with that puppy dog grin of his. "It's not a party without Carm-sexy and... err"

"Matska Belmonde," she reached out her hand gracefully for a hand shake. "But you can call me Mattie," Kirsch responded with a high five instead.

"Alright!" Will clapped his hands together, "Now that that's settled, shall we?" He jokingly bowed the girls and gestured an open palm towards the door.

"We shall," Mattie responded as Carmilla and her both began to gather their coats.

~~

Laura smiled proudly at the small banner she made with LaF for Perry. They finally managed to hang it up at the club in the booth without much resistance from the owners. It read in bright rainbow letters "Congrats Perry!" and was decorated with glitter and other essentials LaF added.  

"It's so good guys!" They cheered triumphantly, "Thank you so much for this Laura!" LaF smiled widely and hugged Laura tightly. Laura hugged back without protest.

"You're welcome LaFontaine" Laura smiled at the appreciation LaF was showing.

They were just getting done setting up when people started arriving. Perry's friend Sarah Jane was the first to come. Laura liked her. She was a nice girl who was very similar to Perry.

The next two took Laura by surprise.

She watched as Will approached with a girl she didn't recognize. She was tall and beautiful. She had a regal look to her. It felt like she was obligated to bow down to the girl as she approached. She was intimidating but had a sweet smile as her and Will walked with their arms linked. Will approached the booth with a smile.

"Hey Lil L, this is Mattie, she's a family friend and my plus one," He smiled widely as they greeted each other with pleasant smiles. Laura could see Kirsch's lanky frame from behind Will, but failed to notice the girl walking along side him.

"Hey little nerd hottie," Kirsch cheered and ran around Will to embrace Laura in a tight swooping hug.

Laura groaned as she felt her body being squished, but she laughed and hugged back anyways, "Hey Kirsch" she chuckled.

The second Kirsch set her back down on the ground she looked back to the group that arrived. She felt her breathe hitch when she saw her face.

And apparently Carmilla had the same problem, because her face was akin to a deer in the headlights.

Neither of them spoke, the just stared in surprise.

Carmilla was the first to move. She cleared her throat and turned to face her sister.

"Uh Mattie, come get drinks with me?" She spoke in an uncharacteristically uncomfortable tone.

Mattie recognized the discomfort in her voice immediately. She reached her hand out and placed it on Carmilla's lower back and ushered her. "Of course darling"

Laura pretended not to ache at the sound of that.

_Darling._

She couldn't stand this. She couldn't handle seeing Carmilla tonight. Why was she even here? She wasn't friends with Perry, was she?

How did she know Will and Kirsch?

More importantly who is Mattie?

Laura's thoughts were broken by Will's hand waving in front of her eyes. He knew Carmilla and Laura had a thing going on.

He was the one who played that song after all.

"Hey, Laura you in there?" He looked at her with a concerned expression.

"What? Oh uh yeah." She sighed. It was such a lie.

"What did Carmilla do," Will let out a long sigh of annoyance. He knew Carmilla would hate him for this.

"What?" Laura looked at him wide eyed.

"I'm not stupid L, I know you two have been sleeping together," He clarified.

"Did she tell you!" Laura was getting frustrated now. How dare she tell him that.

"No, Laura, she's practically my sister. I know her habits, and when her smile started getting brighter, I had to know who was responsible for making my older sis happy again,"

Laura processed what she just heard. She made her happy again? What did that mean? That couldn't be. She was a jerk.

"Yeah okay, that's why she poured her heart out to me then told me it was just to get me into bed," she rolled her eyes and huffed.

Will looked at her and knew immediately what happened, "God damnit. That girl," he sighed.

Laura looked at him with a confused gaze, but the conversation soon ended when Carmilla came back over with two glasses of whiskey.

"Hey kitty," he smirked, "We were just talking about you."

Carmilla eyed him suspiciously, "Why were you talking about me," She said as she handed Will the other glass, taking a sip from her own."

"Oh ya know, just how much of a stubborn asshole you were to Laura," He said as casually as he could, Laura's eyes were wide at the comment, and Carmilla actually choked on her drink.

"You said that?" Carmilla looked at Laura, her face was bare but hurt was in her eyes,

"Well no, but-"' Laura was cut off by Will.

"No she didn't but I did, because you were." Will groaned and casually sipped his whiskey as if he were sipping tea.

"Shut up Will, this is none of your business." Carmilla snapped at him.

Mattie came from behind and looked between the three. She could already sense the tension in the air. She looked at Laura. While Carmilla was at the bar with Mattie, Carmilla told her all about Laura.

"You'll have to excuse my sister dear, she's a little broody," She looked at Laura apologetically.

_Sister_

Oh. That explains a lot.

"Oh it's no-" Once again she was cut off.

"She's quite the bitch sometimes," Will smirked at her.

"Will!" Carmilla yelled at him, which didn't bother the boy in the slightest.

"Ya know what, I think I need some fresh air," Laura had a tight lipped smile, "and you're coming with me." Laura said angrily and grabbed Carmilla by the wrist and dragged her towards the exit, spilling her whiskey in the process.

"Cupcake what are yo-" She was interrupting when the smaller girl slammed her body into the wall in a less than sexual way.

"What the _fuck_ Carmilla!" Laura hissed at the surprised girl before her. Her guard dropped and left her vulnerable, but she quickly composed herself and those walls had been rebuilt.

"You'll have to be a little less vague than that cream puff," Carmilla crossed her arms and looked at her questioningly.

"Stop with this act Carm! Just tell me the fucking truth this time," Laura had a fire in her eyes that Carmilla had never seen before.

She wanted to tell Laura, she needed to tell her. "There isn't anything to tell."

"Fine. Don't tell me, just know that I'm not playing these games anymore," Laura turned to walk back inside.

Carmilla watched Laura as she walked towards the door. She was getting closer to walking out of her life completely.

"Laura wait..." Carmilla's guard dropped once again, she dropped her arms from her chest and reached out for Laura, who immediately stopped.

Laura waited patiently for Carmilla to talk, she hadn't turned to face the other girl yet.

"I..." She took a deep breath, preparing herself to give over a piece of her heart to a girl's whose heart was already taken. "Laura I don't want to lose you, and I did mean what I said... I meant all of it."

Laura finally turned around to look at the girl, who was mostly sober.

"Laura, when I look at you it's like sun coming through a storm, those little rays of light shining through that darkness are your eyes, and your heart, your pure heart that is too beautiful to ever be mine. You are the sunshine Laura, and the sun doesn't shine through to light the clouds, the sun shines through to give her light to the world. You have a world Laura. I'm just a thin layer of darkness blocking your way to Danny"

Laura didn't notice the tear making it's way down her own cheek as she listened to Carmilla. She couldn't speak. She had no words for what Carmilla had spoken.

She hasn't ever felt this way before. Danny has never said anything that beautiful. She could feel a mixture between flutters and aches filling her chest. It was clear that Carmilla cared for her.

She didn't know what to say. So instead she walked towards her slowly. She watched as Carmilla looked down sheepishly. The bad ass lady killer whose gaze was turned down for her. The girl was more than just a lady killer to Laura.

"Carm... look at me please," Laura spoke softly. Carmilla looked up at her with heavy lids. She may have been buzzed but she meant every word. Laura knew that now.

The second Carmilla's eyes met Laura's, soft lips met hers as well. It was Laura who initiated the kiss this time.

It was bitter sweet.

The way her lips felt

The way they softly moved against her own.

Carmilla knew it was a mistake

She knew Laura was still Danny's

Unfortunately for all parties involved

  
She didn't care anymore


	4. Never Meant To Start A War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayyye it's done. 
> 
> This wasn't supposed to be any more than a one-shot and I personally don't like how sloppy I got. So I just decided to wrap it up. Sorry, it took so long. I just got my laptop back and Ao3 isn't very mobile friendly. Like I said I grew bored of this, but I didn't want to just drop it off, so here is the SHORT AF conclusion to the story

Carmilla barely had time to register what was happening when Laura quickly switched their positions, now Carmilla was backed up against the brick wall of the alleyway. Laura deepened the kiss quickly, but it had a sense of passion that the kisses before the night at the bar lacked. She allowed her hands to explore Carmilla's body, pushing past her clothing. She wanted to memorize every curve, every freckle, every perfection, every blemish. She wanted Carmilla’s body etched into her. Carmilla couldn't stop the gasp that left her lips at the feel of Laura's cool hands brushing against her bare skin. Sure, it wasn't the first time, and they were in a dark alley behind a club, but the sensation still did a number on Carmilla's body. She let out a low moan, which ignited a new fever in Laura's kissing. She gently bit and sucked at Carmilla's bottom lip but soon broke away, much to Carmilla's disappointment. The feel of her lips soon returned to her, but she instead began to trail feather-like kisses down her neck. Laura gently sucked at the pale exposed skin, occasionally soothing the reddened spots with her tongue. She wanted to shamelessly mark Carmilla. She knew how girls looked at her. They wanted her, and she wanted to be the only one to have her.

Carmilla knew where this was heading, and she honestly couldn't bring herself to pull Laura off of her. Especially not after Laura effortlessly popped the button from her leather pants free, and wasted no time dragging her hand under the hem. Her other hand clawing lightly after her lips on Carmilla's neck. 

Carmilla's hips pushed towards the hand that was currently pressed teasingly against her laced panties, yearning for some kind of release to the fire Laura had built up inside her. Carmilla grasped Laura by the back of the neck and dragged her exploring lips back to her own, reconnecting them into another, more heated kiss. Carmilla tangled her hands in Laura's hair, occasionally scratching her nails across her scalp, eliciting a light moan from Laura. Carmilla was so lost in the kiss that she almost forgot about Laura's hand resting against her heat until she felt her slip her hand under the thin fabric of her panties and run a cool hand through her slick folds. 

The sensation of feeling Laura again was overwhelming, to say the least, and the sharp gasp the small action caused only urged Laura on. She continued her ministrations, working at Carmilla's clit in slow even circles. 

"Laura.." Carmilla moaned into their kiss. She didn't intend to sound as weak as she did, the sound of lust dripping off every syllable took even herself by surprise. She whimpered lightly as Laura applied pressure to a rather sensitive spot in response to the moan. 

"Please Laura.." she moaned out again, the slow teasing becoming far too much for her to handle at the moment. She just needed to feel Laura again, all of her. Slow and steady could wait. Especially since they were currently fucking in an alley. 

Oh. They were currently fucking in an alley, in public. Carmilla hadn't realized just how hot that was until now. 

Laura smirked and left gentle kisses along Carmilla's neck and jaw line again. Biting and sucking a bit harsher this time. She was determined to leave a mark. Her mark. The sounds of Carmilla whimpering beneath her touch made her need all the greater. 

Without warning, Laura pushed her slender digits into Carmilla. The moan that escaped her lips was loud, much louder than it should have been. Carmilla couldn't bring herself to care. She pushed her hips into Laura's eager fingers, craving, wanting, needing more. 

Laura wasted no time responding to Carmilla's needs, pushing into her quickly, as well as curling her fingers at just the right moment. 

Carmilla's hands slipped under Laura's shirt and grabbed her back and hips. She pulled Laura impossibly close to her. She pushed against her body, using the force to push Laura deeper inside of her.  Laura's breathing was fast on her neck as worked. It sent chills through Carm’s body. Carmilla buried her head in the crook of her neck and shoulder, desperately trying to quiet the ragged breaths, whimpers, moans, she bit down on the fabric of Laura’s shirt. It was all she could do to quiet herself. She dragged her nails across Laura's back in bliss as she neared her climax.

"Carmilla." Laura cooed into the girl's ear as she held her writhing body, practically controlling her with her hand. "I want to hear you cum.." she whispered to her, and that was it. Apparently, Laura taking control was just as hot as fucking in an alley. 

Carmilla went over the edge with another loud moan as her body tensed, everything froze but the movements of her hips as she rode out her orgasm. Her grip on Laura's body tightened impossibly tight, she gasped lightly one last time before she slumped in her arms.  

Carmilla looked up at Laura, panting slightly, her hair tangled, and her lips swollen. It was a beautiful sight to behold thought Laura. She pulled her hand from her pants slowly. Carmilla watched her closely as her fingers dragged over her lips, and Laura sucked away at all that was left of Carmilla's orgasm. 

"Fuck cupcake," Carmilla mumbled and looked at the blonde with a smile, "I've missed you so much." 

"I definitely missed you too Carm," Laura placed a chaste kiss to Carmilla's cheek. She could really get used to that. 

"As good as it was..." Carmilla drawled out with a wicked smirk, "I do believe it's your turn." Laura squealed in surprise as Carmilla flipped them once again. 

 

"Buckle up, creampuff. You're in for a long night,"

 

|~|

The two girls stumbled back into the bar in a fit of soft giggles, Carmilla found herself having a hard time keeping her hands off Laura. Which was an obvious issue. “Carm,” Laura giggled and pushed the handsy girl’s hand away from her as it wandered down her back, “Danny might be in here somewhere still.” 

Her words got through the layer of lust if Carmilla’s groan of annoyance was any indication. “Then can we pleeeaaase go back to your place,” She said slowly, leaning over to literally whisper it into Laura’s ear. “As much fun as back alley sex is, I wasn’t finished with you,” She smirked at the red blush spreading across Laura’s cheeks.

“Fine. Let me go get my coat and purse.” She laughed off the blush and walked back to where the group had previously resided. 

She stopped in her tracks. “Danny?” She asked softly as she turned the corner. Danny was sitting at the table, her fist was clenched tightly, and her eyes were misty. Laura saw her visibly tense when she called her. In a flash of red hair, Danny was on her feet, towering over Laura per usual. 

“What the hell Hollis? You’re fucking Elvira?” 

Oh. 

“Danny…” She wasn’t going to lie to her. She could never lie to her, Danny was like her best friend. “I’m so sorry,” her voice cracked weakly. 

“You should be. I saw you two in the alley. I went out there looking for you, Will said he thought he saw you head out that way.” She huffed angrily, “Imagine my surprise when I find you all over her.” 

Laura paused at that. She wasn’t sorry for being with Carmilla, she was just sorry Danny had to find out this way. “Danny… I never meant for you to find out this way.” She really was going to tell her. God, she hated herself. The way Danny’s bloodshot eyes stared through her. She looked at her like she was disgusted by the fact that she would ever pick Carmilla over her. 

“Don’t” Danny held up her hand to stop Laura from rambling on another apology. 

Laura felt soft hands pull around her waist, and the familiar feeling of a head resting in the crook of her neck. “Hey cupcake ready to…” 

Carmilla’s words died in her throat as she looked up from her spot on Laura’s shoulder. “Oops.” 

“Yeah. Oops,” Danny walked forwardly threateningly. She was definitely ready to fight. 

Danny lunged forward quickly, it took Laura by surprise, but she managed to grab her, despite being a mouse compared to her. “Fuck you Carmilla, you made Laura a cheating slut! You manipulative piece of-” The words were stopped by the sound of Carmilla’s fist connecting to Danny’s jaw. 

“Carm!” Laura cried out and quickly let go of Danny to instead hold back the very angry girl in leather, who looked like she could actually tear Danny’s throat out. Danny recovered quickly, and she braced herself to be caught in the crosshairs of the fight when she heard Will and Kirsch’s voices break through. 

Will grabbed Carmilla, and Kirsch grabbed Danny. Laura definitely felt safer with Kirsch’s height and weight holding back the Amazon of a girl, and Will, who she knew Carmilla was close to, coaxing her down. 

Danny quickly shoved herself out of Kirsch’s grasp and glared at Carmilla “I hope you’re happy.” she turned to face a teary Laura. “I’m sorry Laura. I hope she makes you happy,” She huffed and turned away, walking away from Laura for the last time. 

 

“Well, that was a kicker…” Carmilla mumbled and cracked her neck. Laura almost immediately ran over to her, grasping her in a tight hug. 

 

“I’m so sorry… I know you probably didn’t want all this, it was probably just about the sex and I didn’t mean to mess things up like this and god are you okay? I can’t-” 

 

Laura was cut off by a strong grasp on her cheeks, and soft lips against her own. “Don’t be an idiot…” Carmilla broke away, stroking a soft thumb across Laura’s cheek, wiping away a spilled tear.

  
  
  


“Of course I want you” 


End file.
